Let the Games Begin
by warmth
Summary: Road liked playing, and Allen was her favorite doll.


**a/n: **Okay, in all honesty, Road is one my favorite characters of all time. She's just so evil but then she's so … ugh, I don't even know, I just adore her to death. If she dies or something I will throw a _fit. _I originally swore before 'fit,' but let's keep this K+, alright?_  
_

Back to the matter at hand…

Spoilers. In like the first paragraph. So be warned.

Random idea is random. But I like it.

* * *

Her fingers are splayed across her face, golden eyes peeking out from between the cracks. There is a small twist of her lips, nearly undetectable; the sign of a smile broken down. He stands across from her, as if not completely understanding her existence and yet understanding all too well (he is the Fourteenth, after all.) She can tell by the way he holds himself that he's resisting doing _something_, _anything_ because she's Road Kamelot; a Noah. She threatens everything that he, Allen Walker, works so hard for. It is easy to see that all he wants to do is throttle her then and there, end this war and this chase and all misery.

Road wonders, distantly, if Allen really thinks that he can stop everything. Stop evil. He's only human, after all (_superhuman_, she absentmindedly corrects, _in a way; just like you._)

His mouth opens as if he's to speak, but other than that the Exorcist's lips do not move. She giggles behind her hand, letting it drop to her side in a lazy fashion. They – the Exorcists – are so much fun to play around with. And entertaining, really; perhaps not as likeable as Lero or Tyki, but amusing all the same. (Though Allen, she muses, is different, for he's just as likeable as the previously mentioned pair.) In the corner of her eye, Road sees his fist clench. All she can offer in return is a malicious grin.

"Allen," she drawls, sauntering closer to him (_his repulse is so clear_, she thinks.) "I'm not feeling like myself today… and I'm incredibly _bored_." A pout settles on her face at this, because it's true – and Allen is a good way to remedy that. "So," she continues, "would you like to play a game with me, _Al-len?_"

Allen wants to reject her, made almost instantly apparent by the look that flashed across his face (shock, disgust, anything else), but for whatever reason he sighs. And stares at Road, curiosity taking precedence, who stares back unabashedly. He doesn't understand her, and likewise, she knows nothing of him – who would side with the humans, anyway? Even if he technically _is_ one most of the time, it would be just so much better if he wasn't…

Perhaps he wouldn't have to die then. (_No_, Road reminds herself in a mental-tone that's bordering on…sad, actually, _he's the Fourteenth, he'd still have to…_)

She cares too much for him, and to be honest, that scares her. A Noah shouldn't care. A Noah shouldn't care about a human, no less. A Noah shouldn't care about the _Fourteenth_, as blatantly stated by the Earl himself. And Road loves the Earl, adores him. She follows him without question, so why is it now that she questions if what he is doing is right or wrong? Damn it. It's always around Allen when these thoughts come to mind; he brings out the human in her, intentionally or not.

Probably has something to do with that… arm-sword-thing of his.

"What did you have in mind?" he inquires quietly, not moving from his spot.

As Road continues to look at him, her eyes harden. It is called inevitable for a reason. One of them will die, and in the end, it'll be her. Of course it'll be her. She's not weak, and neither is Allen; but the fact is that she _cares_ (when she shouldn't), and he doesn't. And in actuality, she most likely won't die – he'll just attempt to extract the Noah from her body. Does he not realize that in doing so he is removing what they _are_, in basic terms?

She cannot afford to care or lose here, or in the future or _ever_. Yet there Allen stands, an intriguingly determined expression on his face, and her so-called heart aches at the thought of him living through harm. This isn't right. If she was anyone else but Road Kamelot, it might be; it might've been right to fall for him, in whichever manner it is. But here and now, in this world, at this time? Damn the Innocence and the akuma and the Noah and _everything_ they're fighting over (and for) for existing. If it wasn't for those things…

Road can afford, however, to pretend that she's indifferent.

"Nothing special, really," she explains, shrugging her shoulders. "I just like playing, you see. And I like having people… be there to entertain me, to put it simply." She allows a (fake) smile to take residence, and Allen seems to step away from it. "Like dolls," Road adds. "And, to be frank… you're my favorite doll, Allen. So how about it? Do you want to play a game?"

There is a sudden desperation in her actions. She does not want this, _no_; but every part of her is screaming _yes!_ because this is natural. This is what she truly does want.

"Your favorite," he echoes in a monotone.

_Unfortunately so,_ she thinks to herself.

"Fine then," Allen says, serious now. "Let's play your _game_."

Road laughs. For no reason in particular. It's just so… so _easy _to make him expect the worse. Which isn't a bad thing, really. At least she won't have to worry all too much.

"Yes, let's," Road agrees. "Let the games begin, Allen Walker."

* * *

**a/n: **I really like this, I don't even know.

Were they OOC? I dunno. You tell me.

Road/Allen is the only het pairing I support in DGM. I'm okay with Lavi/Lenalee, but I don't… really… support it…


End file.
